liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion
Personal Characteristics Name: Oblivion But it doesn't matter what you call it (He has hundreds of names like; Decay, Ennui, Oblivion, Despair, Angst, I Dunno, and possibly Ginnungagap Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male as an Avatar | Generless in true form Age: N.A. Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Abstract Personification of Non-Existence, Nothingness, and the Void beyond all existence Summary Oblivion is a cosmic abstract entity and another aspect of Death, a personification of death. Oblivion represents non-existence and is a counter-force to the expanding universe. Oblivion came into existence together with the cosmic entities Eternity, Infinity and Death when the universe was created and these beings see each other as siblings. Another being, known as Galactus, was born later, from the ashes of the previous universe and is also seen as a sibling by these beings. Oblivion has a very close relationship with Death and the two may be different aspects of the same being, just as Infinity and Eternity are. Just like Eternity and Death have a strong rivalry, Oblivion has a strong rivalry with Infinity, a rivalry usually fought through avatars. Oblivion usually resides inside a pocket dimension, known as the Outer Void. In Ice-man his avatar says he created all the cosmic entities and everything that exists. Later in Mighty Thor (2011) Annual, an avatar of him who was outside the Multiverse, states that everything exists within his mind as a thought, waiting for him to wake up and end all this "thought" Mentality Intelligence: Possibly Omniscient, (He states that everything was created by him, and that everything exists within him as a thought. Morality: Neutral Chaotic Objectives: Wait for the barricade to drop for him to consume all the universes/everything that exists in Marvel Comics. Tastes The favorite thing he likes to do most is stay in the middle of Nothing. Powers and Stats Tier: A/4 | 1-A Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Avatar Creation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Concept Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Rank A), Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Abstracts are nonphysical conceptual beings who employ living fractals from the Dimension of Manifestations to fashion a physical appearance to interact with physical being.), Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Omnipresence, Possibly Omniscience Dimensionality: N.A. Attack Potency: At least Universe Level ([https://imgur.com/a/N0R3rDV When korvac erased universal Eternity, he "created" an "oblivion" on a universal scale.]) | Transcendent Level (The Chaos King is only an infinitesimally small aspect of his self. Constantly described as being a void of pure nothingness that exists outside and beyond the multiverse, devoid of form, shape, space and time. All of creation is an illusion from his perspective, and all its beings, both mortal and cosmic are merely dream of it. Creation itself, alongside all the entities that compose it inevitably return to the nothingness that he's.) Durability: At least Universe Level (Scale with attack) | Transcendent Level (Scale with attack) Speed: N.A. (Even his avatar it transcends space and time) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: N.A. Stamina: N.A. Range: At least Universe Level | Transcendent Level (Scale with attack) Weaknesses: None remarkable Key: Avatar | True Form pt-br:Esquecimento Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier A/1 Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings